


Rain, Rain, Go Away (please don't)

by razzledazzlemcclain



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, i oughta expand on this but tbh this is all i got soooooo, marius makes a tiny appearance as courf's Precious Roomie, tiny tiny fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razzledazzlemcclain/pseuds/razzledazzlemcclain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac is caught in the rain.  Combeferre has an umbrella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain, Rain, Go Away (please don't)

**Author's Note:**

> oh my gosh i've had this sitting on my computer for weeeeks and if i look at it again my head might explode so take this tiny baby fic

Courfeyrac cursed his luck as the light drizzle of rain he was walking through started coming down harder. He kept walking, already too far to return back to the English building he just had a class in. The dorms were only a mile away, but the rain was coming down harder with every step he took. Courfeyrac could feel the water seeping into his shoes and through his sweater.

"Uh, hey?" He heard a voice from behind him. He stopped and turned just as someone stopped next to him, their umbrella providing relief from the rain. The umbrella man was slightly out of breath, as if he'd ran to catch up. "Sorry, it's just, uh, wanna share? It's raining pretty hard." He gestured at the umbrella he was holding over the two of them.

Courfeyrac froze for a moment, facing the man offering his umbrella. He was familiar, maybe from one of Courf's classes, and handsome. He quickly collected himself, hopefully before the man noticed he was staring. "Yes, thank you so much!" Courfeyrac beamed, turning forward to begin walking, the man at his side. "I'm Courfeyrac, by the way."

"I'm Combeferre. I think we have psychology together?" He mused.

"Oh!" Courfeyrac said, recognizing the quiet boy who sits in the front row. "So hey, how'd you do on that last quiz? I think I bombed it."

They talked easily, conversation flowing as if they had been old friends. They only stopped when Courf realized he had missed his apartment by three buildings. They parted with quick goodbyes, Courf thanking Combeferre for his shared umbrella and hurrying inside to keep from getting soaked.

He was halfway through taking off his trousers when he realized he never got Combeferre's number. 

============================================================

"Marius, you don't understand! He was so handsome and smart and well-spoken and I forgot to get his number!" Courfeyrac flopped backward onto the couch, groaning loudly and complaining to his roommate, Marius.

"Didn't you say he's in your Psych class?" Marius asked, with his everlasting patience, letting Courf vent until he tired himself out.

"Yes, but! What if he thinks too hard about our conversation and thinks I'm dumb? Or what if he forgets about me?" He rolled over, grabbing a pillow. "Ugh, I feel like a teenager. I'm supposed to be suave, Marius."

Marius choked on his drink.

============================================================

Courfeyrac bumped into Combeferre again the next Monday. Literally.

"Oh jeez, I'm really sorr-" Courfeyrac looked up, recognizing dark eyes and a warm smile. "Oh hey! It's you again!" 

"Yes well, I have this class too." Combeferre chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. Courfeyrac smiled at him, their eyes meeting for far more than they should have been. Courfeyrac breaks the gaze first, looking down at his shoes.

"So, uh, I know we haven't really talked that much," He began, "But I think we really clicked and Iwaswonderingifyou'dliketogoforcoffeetoday?" He rushed through his sentence in one burst of breath, nervous.

Combeferre's easy smile was still in place. "Yeah, I'd like that."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!


End file.
